Under the Moonlight
by AyamaWolfDemon
Summary: This entire fanfiction will be edited but I will post the new ones in a different link. Stay tuned! Oh and feel free to read this if you want...while I edited the other one.
1. Chapter 1

l

This is your info

Name: Ayama

Age: 20

Looks: You have very long silver that comes down past your waist all the way to your knee. Your outfit, you decide for part 1 (Im too lazy to write it) You have a grey/silver wolf ears and tail to match, and your eyes silver, but they can turn red when your about to turn into your demon form.

Weapons: You carry around a broadsword named Dobenkai, with the ability to do many of the same things that Inuyasha's sword can do.

Race:Wolf demon

Your life so far:

Well so far your life sucks 3 years ago you lost your entire pack to Naraku, Ever since then you have been staying at Koga's pack, trying to find Naraku and avenge your pack. One day you are strolling along in forest and you smell a familar scent.

"Naraku!"

You run straight into this dark patch of forest, Naraku's scent all over.

"Smart, but not smart enough!"

You pull out you sword Dobenkai and slash where his scent is faint, Naraku jumps out of the way and lands softly on a branch

Naraku: You never seam to amaze me Ayama

"What makes you say that you good for nothing Bastard!"

You run at Naraku and miss again.

Naraku:Temper, Temper you need to calm down or you'll end up like your pack

"Don't you ever talk about my pack you no good murderer!"

Naraku: Are you going to strike me?

"No, why should i waste my time on a puppet"

Naraku:Smart girl, but i think you'll be delayed for a while...

"What another incarnation...Damn your lame"

Naraku: No something even worse...

A small girl appears, she has jet black hair and her orange kimono is ripped badly, she is also unconsious

"And whats a human girl going to do?"

Naraku:You will see in due time...

Naraku's puppet disappears deeper into the dark forest, you look over at the girl

_Why would Naraku leave a human girl, like she'd do anything to me._

You go over to the girl and pick her up

_Who ever she is i have to get her out of here, it's to dangerous._

You start running in the opposite direction of Naraku, the strange girl he left in your arms

_Naraku would only leave her alive if something powerful is protecting her, I still can't believe that he thinks a human or demon could take me down, he's pathetic_

You keep running through the forest until you are out in the open and you bump into some thing or someone...

"What the hell!"

You look down to see this imp thing looking at the girl in your arms

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru

_This is Sesshomaru's...OH SHIT!_

You look and see these deep amber eyes staring at you... Sesshomaru steps out into the open, you look straight at him and so does he after 3 seconds he notices Rin in your arms he quickly pulls out Tokijin and points it at you

_Why can't i move?_

You look down to see Jaken trying to keep you in place so he'll have a clear shot

"Damn you little imp!"

You take out Dobenkai and slash Jaken's arm

Jaken: MY ARM!

_(sigh) Pathetic imp trying to hold me down, i should kill him and focus on the main guy here_

Sesshomaru: How dare you attack Jaken, you bitch.

_DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT! HE GONNA REGRET THE DAY HE MESSED WITH ME!_

"Well at least I'm not some filthy mutt"

Sesshomaru stares at you,angrily

Sesshomaru: You little bitch...

"Awww did i strike the little puppy's nerve"

Jaken: Oh lord...

"Wha..."

You were cut off by Sesshomaru slicing your side, you look over at him with the death glare

"You son of a bitch!"

You and Sesshomaru start fighting

"YOU GONNA REGRET DOING THAT!"

Sesshomaru: Oh really try me.

"DAMN YOU!"

You both continue fighting, both of you equally matched all Jaken could do was watch but then suddenly you see Rin starting to wake up.

(sorry it was so short i'll make the next one a bit longer besides that stay tunned for part 2! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: You and Sesshomaru start fighting, you bleeding bad from your side, Jaken could do nothing but watch but then Rin wakes up...back to the story...

Jaken looks down at Rin, suprised to see her awake, he turns to Sesshomaru and starts yelling.

Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU! RIN'S AWAKE!

Sesshomaru:What?

He looks over at Rin, You take this as a chance to strike...

"Fool!"

You striked Sesshomaru but it was blocked by Tokijin, sparks flew and the grass started to burn, creating a wall of fire around you both, It didn't take to long for Sesshomaru to attack you... you tried to block with your arm...bad move, your arm got sliced badly by his claws, you still tried to hold the sword against him...

Sesshomaru: Foolish demon did you really think you could defeat me with this weak piece of metal!

"Yes and you are the one who should be scared!"

You lifted your hand and yelled Burning Rage! Suddenly all the fire around you engulfed your sword and the fire wall was gone, Sesshomaru stared at your sword as it was covered with flames, you pushed against him the sword starting to burn his arm, he quickly jumped back and watched you as the lifted your sword...

"Ready to die?"

You ran at Sesshomaru and striked a line of fire came from your sword and it hit him on his back. You smiled as you heard a grunt from Sesshomaru telling you, Target hit!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!

You stared at the girl, she looked at you...

Rin: Please don't hurt him!

But as soon as you were about to say something Sesshomaru had already sliced your stomach, the wounds deep, blood spilling out, you smirked at Sesshomaru

"Is that it?"

He kicked away your sword and then picked you up by your throat, you still had a smirk on your face...

Sesshomaru: Pathetic Demon you underestimate me too much...

Rin ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his leg, crying...

Rin:Don't hurt her please!

Jaken: Sesshomaru doesn't listen to the likes of you!

"Well you gonna kill me? or are you gonna wait?"

Sesshomaru dropped you, you quickly regained your breath, Sesshomaru started to walk away...

"So this is the power of Sesshomaru, Lord of the west...Pathetic!"

In seconds you found your face pinned in the ground, his claws at your neck, he growled...

Sesshomaru: Time to put you where you belong, in hell!

Rin: NO!

"It's no use little girl, let him kill me..."

Rin: NO I WON'T!

She ran and started hitting Sesshomaru's chest, you watched as he threw her aside but she got up and kept hitting him...Sesshomaru finally glared at Jaken who rushed over to remove her from his side, she pulled back...

Rin: Leave her alone!

Jaken: Pathetic human he's trying to kill the one that captured you and yet you try to save her!

Rin: Naraku did it! Not her!

Jaken: So she saved you?

You smirked...

"She was left by Naraku to die in the woods, If i wasn't there she would of died before you even found her..."

Sesshomaru got off of you, he starts walking away, Jaken followed but Rin stayed by your side, You were lying in a pool of your blood, wondering why this girl even tried saving you or cared about you...

Rin: Please don't die...

"Girl, no Rin thank you..."

Rin: I'm sorry...

Rin hugged you and cried, you stared at her wondering why she stayed...

Sesshomaru: Rin hurry up

Rin: I'm staying right here!

Sesshomaru stopped and growled

Sesshomaru: I'm only going to say this once...

Rin: And I'm staying here!

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Rin and grabbed her by the collar of her kimono, and started to drag her away, she kept kicking and screaming.

Rin: I WANNA STAY!

Sesshomaru: Jaken find AhUn...

Jaken: Why?

Sesshomaru: Excuse me?

He glared at Jaken with the death glare, he quickly got up

Jaken: Yes mi Lord!

Jaken ran off to get AhUn, Rin was put down she ran to you and laid against you, she didn't care if her kimono got covered in blood, Sesshomaru laid against a tree, you laid your head back on the ground and looked up into the night sky, thinking of what your family's doing now...

(There probably looking at me thinking I'm pathetic... Still why does this girl fight back when she knows she can't win, Also why does Sesshomaru drag around this human? All of this puzzles me...)

Rin: You alright?

"Rin,why do you stay?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, wanting to hear what she had to say...

Rin:You saved me why wouldn't i? Whats your name anyways?

"Ayama..."

Rin:Thats a pretty name!

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and tried to rest, you looked at Sesshomaru and smiled...

"And why do you stay?"

Sesshomaru: I'm not going to answer...

"Figures..."

You suddenly heard a yell from afar...

Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU!

You, Sesshomaru and Rin look to find Jaken riding a 2 headed dragon, he quickly approaches Sesshomaru and bows

Jaken: I brought AhUn as you ordered mi Lord!

Sesshomaru stood up and came over to you and he kneeled down and growled in your ear...

Sesshomaru: Don't think that were friends!

" I wouldn't dare doggy-boy"

He picked you up and put you on AhUn, Rin was sitting right behind you stroking your silver hair, stained with blood, Sesshomaru started to walk off with Jaken following...

Rin: Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru looked back and smirked...

Sesshomaru:I have some unfinished business to do...

He waved his hand and AhUn quickly took off, Rin held onto you tightly...

(Why...Sesshomaru, your only seconds from killing me and you listen to a human girl...strange, maybe he does have feelings after all...)

You grabbed your stomach in pain and you passed out...

Rin: Ayama! AhUn hurry up!

Well i should be writing more soon, so i hope you'll stay tuned... for part 3


	3. Chapter 3

You awaken to find yourself in a small yet beautiful room, you pulled yourself up, you looked at yourself and saw that your right arm and upper half of your body bandaged up, you sighed but continued to look around...

"Hmm... this is nice."

You opened up the closet and saw many beautiful kimonos all made of silk, you looked at this beautiful red one that you found to be quite pretty...

"Doggy boy wouldn't mind if i tried this on...heheh''

You took the kimono and went into the bathroom, your mouth dropped open, you saw a beautiful pearl white tub as big as a pool, you thought to yourself

(maybe a bath as well...)

You turned on the bath water and you sat on the side waiting for it to fill, you heard a knock on your door, you ran to the door and opened it...

"Yes?"

Rin: Ayama!

She ran in and hugged you, you kneeled down and stroked her hair...

"It's good to see you too..."

You got back up and went into the bathroom and turned the water off, Rin followed you and saw the kimono laying by the sink...

Rin: This is so cute! Did you make it?

"Ummm..."

(Oh god...she might tell him...oh forget it!)

"I found it in the closet and I thought i might try it on."

Rin:Okay! i do the same thing except there always to big...

(such a sweet girl, why would Sesshomaru take a human like her in...)

Rin: Hey Ayama, can i...

"Join me in the tub?"

Rin: How'd you know?

You smiled and pat her shoulder

"I just know..."

Rin: So can i?

"Since you asked nicely, alright..."

Rin jumped for joy and she quickly got undressed and in the tub, you followed her in, as soon as the warm water touched your skin you felt a wave of relaxation through your entire body...

"Finally a nice bath..."

You watched Rin play in the water as you scrubbed your hair with these oils you found at the side of the tub, Rin told you that she used the same ones all the time, You inhaled the scent of the oils, Lavender and Ginger, You washed the oils from your hair and grabbed a towel...

"So Rin... how is life here with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin: I love it! but sometimes he can be a pain.

"Oh really, like what?"

While were listening to Rin's little story,you slipped on the kimono you had pulled out of the closet earlier, perfect fit...The kimono was red with a few sakura tree's along the bottom of it and sakura petals were all around the kimono as if they were blowing in the wind.

Rin stopped her story and stared at you, stunned...

Rin: WOW! you look PRETTY!

You kinda blushed and began to brush your hair, Rin got out of the tub and put on her normal kimono she wore everyday, You walked back into the room and you sat on the bed, wondering what else you could do...

"Hey Rin where are we anyway?"

Rin: Were at Lord Sesshomaru's Castle, of course!

"Wow, no wonder its so big, anyways what else is there to do?"

Rin: There's not really much to do but i can ask!

Rin rang this small bell by your bed, in 5 seconds you saw a servant walk in, she bowed

Servant: You called?

Rin: Where is Lord Sesshomaru?

Servant: In his study, he just got back an hour ago, so i think you should be a bit careful...

Rin: Thank you!

The servant bowed and left, you were curious on how long you were out...

"Umm... how long have i been out?"

Rin: About a week...

"WHAT!"

(Wow...I'm really pathetic...)

Rin: So how about we visit the Lord?

"Okay..."

Rin: YAY!

Rin took your hand and dragged you along with her through what seemed like billions of halls before reaching a large ebony door...

(DAMN! this door is HUGE!)

Rin knocked on the door and this low muffled voice, more like a growl came from the other side...

Sesshomaru: What do you need...

Rin: Its me Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Come in...

Rin pushed open the large doors but you quickly moved to the side not wanting to see Doggy boy, but Rin grabbed your hand and dragged you in, you saw Jaken talking to Sesshomaru, he lifted his head and saw you, well lets just say his eyes were glued to you...

(Heheh time to mess with him...)

Sesshomaru: I see your doing okay...

"Yeah..."

You walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, Rin sat down on your lap, you looked at Sesshomaru and started to flirt

"Well...how have you been doing?''

Sesshomaru: Fine...

He turned away losing his interest in you...

(Damn, i was too slow...)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? Can you play with me in the courtyard? PLEASE?

You looked at Rin's face, she had such a cute puppy face, but that stupid imp had to open his mouth...

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru has no time to play with you humans!

"I'm surprised Lord Sesshomaru can drag around a pathetic imp like you around all day!"

Jaken froze and Sesshomaru smirked...

Sesshomaru: No, i can't but Jaken can...

Jaken: But!

You watched as Sesshomaru grab Jaken by the throat, you decided not to interfere this time...

Sesshomaru: What did you say!

Jaken: I mean I'm going with Rin, mi lord!

Sesshomaru dropped Jaken, he quickly got up and grabbed Rin and off they went...

(Oh...great now i'm all alone with doggy boy...)

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**Wonder whats going to happen, maybe you might get to know him better or become more of a nuisance...**

**Find out in Part 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

(great all alone with doggy boy...)

Back to story...

You watched Sesshomaru as he sat down at his desk and returned to looking at his scrolls, you decided to get up and walk to the window, it was HUGE and from it you could see his entire courtyard, you watched as Rin dragged Jaken outside and she started running around Jaken tried to keep up but ended up falling flat on his face...

"Hahahah, pathetic Jaken"

You suddenly felt someone right next to you, Sesshomaru was so close to you...

(oh...my...)

You turned away and blushed, Sesshomaru ignored you and continued watching Rin play, you looked and saw a small smile on Sesshomarus face...

"Wow your finally smiling..."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to his desk, you watched him with a smirk on your face...

Sesshomaru: Ayama, i have a request...

You frowned...

"I'm woke up 3 hours ago and now your going to use me as a servant! Figures..."

Sesshomaru came to you and dragged his claws across the table leaving a big mark, and then resting his claws on your neck...

Sesshomaru:Unless you'd rather die...

"Fine!"

You pushed his hand away, but one of his claws scratched your neck but barely, you touched your neck and looked at your hand, blood...

"Well, your request?"

Sesshomaru watched as you licked the blood of your hand slowly, you noticed out of the corner of your eye that he was watching, his amber eyes watching your every move, you looked up and he quickly turned away...

"HELLO!"

Sesshomaru gave you a death glare...

Sesshomaru: How dare you yell at me! Pathetic demon!

(Okay...I'm really getting tired of him)

"Your REQUEST!"

Sesshomaru: Oh yes...

You slapped yourself thinking how retarded he really is...

Sesshomaru: For repayment of me sparing your life you must work for me as one of my servants for 3 weeks.

You sighed

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru..."

You started walking away but he grabbed you...

"What?"

Sesshomaru: Nothing...

You walked away and closed the study door...

Sesshomaru's POV:

You watched as Ayama left the room in a hurry, she closed the door, you walked back over to your desk and continued looking at the scrolls you got this morning... you couldn't think at all...

"Why can't i focus?"

You got up and went to the window watching Rin play with Jaken, you couldn't help but feel happy...

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

You went over to the study door...

"I need to get a drink..."

You walked out the door and headed downstairs...

Your POV:

You had just returned to your room, angry that you were going to be a low life servant, the thought of just being one made you pissed...

(I'd rather be working for Naraku then him...)

?:You know i can tell him that...

You turned around to find Kagura at your window...

"Kagura!"

Kagura: I'd tell him but i just want to tell you before you make that decision...

"Tell me what?"

Kagura: Every girl that has entered Naraku castle has either died or been raped...

"What?"

Kagura: Yeah its true...

"Then what about you?"

Kagura: I'm his incarnation why would he do that to me?

"One your a girl and Two your attractive, end of story."

Kagura sighed and she pulled out a feather it grew 100 times its original size and she got on and she said to you

Kagura: I wish i could be free...

You grabbed her hand and pulled her back, you whispered in her ear

"I will find a way to save you, trust me..."

Kagura nodded and took off, you watched as she flew so high she only looked like a white dot...

(Kagura...we could be good friends when this is over...)

You turned around to see these glowing Red eyes staring at you,Sesshomaru...,you knew you were in trouble...

(Oh shit...did he see me with Kagura?)

He grabbed your hand without a word and dragged you out into the hall, he slammed you against the wall with so much force you broke through the wall...

"Okay play times over!"

You pulled out Dobenkai and was prepared to face Sesshomaru again...

"I'm so going to enjoy this!"

You ran at Sesshomaru head on, forgetting about the wounds you were keeping up with his pace and you started to see a pattern...

(Claw right, claw left, diagonal slice and stab...he leaves himself open but only for a few seconds after the stab so... here goes)

You dodged all of the attacks and after stab...

"Die!"

You lunged at Sesshomaru and sliced his shoulder open and boy did your sword go deep, He grabbed his shoulder and glared at you, your body went cold...

(Those aren't his eyes!)

When Sesshomaru stared at you his eyes seemed more deathly and cold, almost like he was possessed...

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

He glanced at you, you could see that some part of him was listening...

"Whats wrong?"

He quickly ran to you and grabbed your neck, lifting you off the ground in the process and he whispered in your ear...

Sesshomaru: Nothing is! I just wanted to hear what you had to say before you die!

Rin: Sesshomaru!

Rin ran down the hall and hugged Sesshomaru's leg, Sesshomaru kicked her off and threw you on the floor...you quickly looked up at Sesshomaru and you looked and saw Rin start to run, Sesshomaru chased her and you knew what was coming, you got up and ran as fast as you could, Sesshomaru ready to strike,you ready to strike as well,Rin curled up in a ball and screamed...

Rin: HELP ME!

Silence... You smelled the air... Blood...

**(me:0-0) The air smells of blood... but who's is it?**

**Find out in part 5, I'm giving this one a title, Blood and Tears...**


	5. Chapter 5 Blood and Tears

Recap:

Silence...you smelled the air...Blood...

Okay back to the story:

Your eyes closed, to scared to find out what happened...but then a jolt of pain went up your side, you opened your eyes to see Rin looking at you wide eyed...

(oh no...)

You turned around to see Sesshomaru, his eyes still as red as ever, cleaning his claws...

Rin: Ayama...are...you...ok?

"I don't know..."

Suddenly blood was visible on your side...

(Oh...shit...)

Your bandages fell off reaveling your left side, it was shredded up badly and blood was pouring out of your side, you took a look at Rin and smiled...

"I'll be just f...f...fine..."

You fell over, laying there in the middle of the hall, Rin on one side, she looked so worried for me yet too scared to come to me, then you looked at Sesshomaru...

"Sesshomaru..."

He glanced at you his eyes still red...

"Please...take...care...of...Rin..."

Everything went black, you knew...your heart had stopped, you opened your eyes to be in a world of nothingness, you were the only one there, you were scared that you would be leaving Rin behind with Sesshomaru...but then Suddenly you could see someone coming...

"Who are you?"

You tried running but your were getting no where and the person seemed to be getting closer...

"What do you want?"

No response, the person kept coming toward you...

"Leave me alone!"

You started crying and you closed your eyes and hugged your knees close to your chest...

"Sesshomaru,where are you!"

You then felt someone next to you, you opened your eyes to find Sesshomaru and Rin at your side, but you were still in the darkness...

"Sesshomaru, Rin help me please!"

?: They can't hear you...

You looked around wide eyed...

"Who's there!"

?:Funny you didn't recognize me...

The mysterious person came into view...your eyes grew even wider...

"FATHER!"

Standing there was a full wolf demon...your father he had fur as black as night so it was easy for him to blend into the darkness,He wore a dark green kimono kinda like Inuyasha and had black wolf ears and a tail to match. He had also died when you were so young protecting you...his name, Takimaru. You ran into his arms and buried your head in his chest...

"Dad, where are we..."

Takimaru: The gateway between life and death.

"So I'm dead?"

Takimaru: Not quite...

"Where's mother?"

Your father pointed in the opposite direction and there was your mother...,she died right after you were born...

"Mom!"

You ran and hugged your mom, she was also a wolf demon accept she wore a outfit that made her look like a maid, she had long white hair and red eyes with a pair of white wolf ears and a tail to match...her name, Kishiko.

Takimaru and Kishiko both hugged you, you were crying because you finally was able to see your family again...

"Mom...Dad... i love you..."

Takimaru: We love you too

You looked back at the image of your body laying there...so cold and stiff with Sesshomaru and Rin at your side, you watched as tears rolled down her face...you couldn't stand to see her cry...

"Rin...Sesshomaru..."

You walked over to your body and sat down your parents followed...

Takimaru:So thats Sesshomaru...

Kishiko:Takimaru...

Your father looked at your mom they both walked a ways away and started talking, you looked at Sesshomaru and Rin tears filled your eyes as you saw Sesshomaru holding Rin close and he was showing emotion for the first time...

"Sesshomaru..."

You let the tears come out as you thought to yourself...

(I'm never going to see them again...)

You watched as Rin disappeared only Sesshomaru was left...

Sesshomaru: Ayama if you can hear me i never wanted this to happen to you...

You saw a tear roll down his face...

"Sesshomaru! Don't leave me!"

Your felt a hand on your shoulder your looked up still teary eyed at your mother...

"I want to be with them..."

You watched as your mothers eyes grew wide, you were curious...

"What?"

Kishiko:Your not dead...

You and your father: WHAT?

Kishiko: Ayama lay down on your body...now...

"But mother, father..."

Your father grabbed mom and held her close...

Takimaru:We will be fine, besides you got a whole life ahead of you!

You took one last look at your mom and dad and you laid on your body, you watched as the darkness disappeared and you opened your eyes you were back...

"Sesshomaru..."

**Heheheh I'm gonna end it right here (You:But...but...) Nope your gonna have to stay put... next up Part 6 The love of the Lord! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Love of the Lord

RECAP!

"Sesshomaru..."

**Story time!**

You opened your eyes to see Sesshomaru who was about to walk away, froze...

"Can someone help me up...please?"

Sesshomaru turned around and his eyes were wide, you looked up and smiled, he ran to your side and helped you up...

Sesshomaru:Ayama...

"Sorry for making you worry..."

Before you could finish your sentence Sesshomaru pulled you close and gave you a hug...

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru: I'm...Sorry...

(He's hugging me...and he's sad...i don't want everyone to be sad...)

Just as Sesshomaru was finished you pulled him close and kissed his cheek, he pulled away and turned the other way...

"Sorry...i don't know what came over me..."

Sesshomaru started walking down the hall, you followed...

(I feel so happy when I'm with him... could it be...that i like him...no thats crazy...)

You followed Sesshomaru all the way to his study he then turned around, he looked down the hall both ways, just as you were about to walk away he grabbed you and pulled close for another hug...

(I'm starting to like this, his arms so strong yet so gentle and his chest so warm...Wait what am i saying, he almost killed me...yet this hug is so nice...*sigh* Life is harsh...)

Sesshomaru still holding you close looked at you, his Amber eyes felt like they were looking into your very soul...your heart just melted, you blushed and turned your head the other way...

(Showing emotion in front of Sesshomaru, VERY BAD!)

When Sesshomaru finally finished, he still had one arm around you and he was brushing through your hair, you pulled away...

"Someone's coming..."

Sesshomaru: Well Ayama you should get treatment...

"Yeah...where's the medical room?"

Sesshomaru: Down the hall and to your right...third door, and Ayama...

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry for everything i did...

You put your finger on his lip, shaking your head...

"Please stop...it feels weird to hear you apologize so much..."

(Liar...you love it...)

He turned around about to enter his office...

"Thank you, for everything..."

He smirked and continued walking into the study, he shut the door and you walked away with a smile on your face...

Sesshomaru's POV

You closed the study door and walked to your desk and sat down, the only thing you could see was images of her...

"(sigh) I feel so bad for almost letting her die...why! why did my demonic form have to take over! She acts like it but shes probably never going to forgive me..."

You pulled out a scroll and on it said a message from a certain someone...

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I will be visiting tomorrow and i wish to talk about how are lands could become stronger maybe even an arranged marriage? I hope you will think about this before i get there..._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Katsuto_

"Oh great..."

You threw the scroll up in the air and sliced it...you were annoyed...

"Another arranged marriage! (sigh)"

(Might as well see who she is to make Lord Katsuto happy, but there's no way in hell I'm getting married!)

You growled and continued looking through the rest of the scrolls...

Your POV

You walked into the medical room and saw a nurse waiting for you, she took your hand and lead you to a bed you sat down...

Nurse:I'll be right back...

"Okay."

The nurse left and you were left alone, you took your kimono off and slipped on a white kimono they had prepared for you, you went to the mirror and look at your side...

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! no wonder i almost died"

You looked at these three HUGE gashes across your left side...the bleeding had pretty much stopped... Then the nurse came in with bandages and cleaning materials for your wounds...

Nurse: Could you stand still for me...

"Sure..."

You stood there as she cleaned your wounds, it stung for a bit but after she applied the bandages you felt so much better, the nurse took your ripped up pink kimono and gave you a a nice black kimono it had a flower design that was gold and seemed to wrap around the whole kimono.

Nurse: Would you like a bath?

"Yes, thank you...?"

Nurse: Haruka...

"Thank you Haruka"

She nodded and lead you to the bathroom, the tub was already filled so you undressed and got in, you nodded to Haruka to leave, she quickly got out, you layed back and just relaxed...

(This is nice...)

You grabbed the oils from the side of the tub and you started scrubbing your hair, you smelled the oils...cherry blossoms, when you were finished with your bath you went to the mirror and brushed your hair, it felt like silk when you finished,you put wrapped your hair with wrap and put a pink flower on the each side,you slipped on the kimono, perfect fit again...

You looked at yourself and you felt so pretty...

"(giggle) time to show Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly the door burst open, Rin was standing there with tears in her eyes...

Rin: AYAMA!

She ran and hugged you, you kneeled down and hugged her back...

Rin: I'm so glad your alive!

"Me too..."

You wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up, holding her close to you, you smiled...

"Time to see Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin: Okay!

You still holding Rin walked out and you headed to his study...

**Well that was sweet... anyways who is this Lord Katsuto? and why an arranged marriage... all these questions and more will be answered in Part 7 Arranged Marriage? **


	7. Chapter 7 Arranged Marriage!

Recap

"Time to see Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin: Okay!

**Back to the story...**

You and Rin were walking down the hall and Rin was trying to get you to go faster, so she was dragging you...

"I'm not that much in a hurry."

Rin:I'm sorry but your so CUTE, i wanna see his face!

"(giggle) Rin your so funny..."

Suddenly Rin trips over someone, Rin falls to the ground rubbing her head and you watch as this guy helps Rin up...

?: You alright?

Rin: Yes,thank you mister!

(His voice so breath taking...(sigh)

Rin runs to you and hides behind you, you look down at her and smile...

(How cute shes shy)

You and Rin continue down the hall, totally ignoring the mysterious guy, you hear the same voice behind you again, except he yelled...

?:Michiko! Hurry up!

You heard a girls voice come from the bathroom...

Michiko: Yes my Lord!

You turned around and you thought to yourself...

(Another Lord? hmm...maybe Doggy boy wouldn't mind if i met him...)

You walked back to the mysterious guy he was looking down, but as soon as you walked in front of him he looked up, his purple eyes met yours, your heart melted at his looks...

(His eyes...so heartwarming...)

He had choppy purple hair that fell somewhat on his face, his hair also came down to his shoulders, his eyes were a lavender-lilac color to match his hair.

?: Why hello...

"Hi...my name's Ayama..."

?: Ayama...thats beautiful...

"Thanks..."

You turned around and blushed, you couldn't help it he was so sweet, Rin then tugged on your kimono...

Rin: Hey Ayama shouldn't we be going to Lord Sesshomaru?

You totally forgot about that and you refocused and grabbed Rin's hand...

"Thank you Rin i almost forgot..."

You and Rin start walking to his study, but someone grabs you, you turned and saw it was the same guy from back there,except he's with another girl...

The girl had blond hair that was kept up in two short high pigtails one on each side of her head, she wore a simple black kimono with almost no design on it what so ever, the only thing was a small red cat face on the hem of her kimono.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm in a rush..."

?: Well I'm kinda lost... can you take me with you to the study?

"I guess, but whats your business with Lord Sesshomaru?"

?: Oh pardon me, my name's Katsuto, i was supposed to see the Lord today...

Michiko: He's Lord Katsuto of the eastern lands! Have a bit more respect you low life servant!

"..."

You glared at Michiko and boy were you pissed!

Katsuto: SHUT UP MICHIKO!

Michiko started shaking in fear as she looked at Katsuto his eyes went from a purple to a bright silver, Rin screamed and buried her face in your kimono...you just watched as Michiko ran behind you as well...

(I'll allow it for now...)

You looked up at Katsuto who was pretty pissed because of that outburst, his eyes didn't scare you...

"Lord Katsuto please follow me, and if i were you I'd lose the eyes before we get there..."

You turned around and continued walking, he and Michiko followed, you were holding Rin's hand, you came up to the large ebony doors and you stopped and turned around...

"Were here..."

Katsuto eyes returned back to normal and Michiko started to perk up.

Katsuto: Thank you Ayama...

"Your welcome, Lord Katsuto..."

You knocked on the door gently, but loud enough for him to hear...

Sesshomaru: Come in...

You opened the door and bowed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at your lovely new kimono...

" I present to you Lord Katsuto of the eastern lands..."

You moved out of the way and Katsuto and Michiko walked in, Sesshomaru didn't look too pleased to see them...

(I think i should leave...)

You turned away about to leave and then Sesshomaru glanced at you...

Sesshomaru: Ayama, stay here...

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru..."

You looked at Rin...

"Rin, I'll meet you in the courtyard later,okay?"

Rin: Okay!

She left the room and you closed the doors...

(Oh god...this is not going to go well)

You turned around and went to Sesshomaru's desk and stood there, you watched as Katsuto and Michiko sat down, Sesshomaru looked at Katsuto...

Sesshomaru: So this is your daughter?

You looked at Michiko and she nodded her head, you looked back at Sesshomaru, he was looking at Michiko, you were confused...

Katsuto: Well?

Sesshomaru: I cannot.

Michiko: But, why?

Sesshomaru: I've given my heart to someone else.

You, Michiko and Katsuto looked at him shocked.

Katsuto: Who?

Sesshomaru: That i will not say...

You were totally confused now...

"Umm what are we talking about?"

Sesshomaru looked at you and growled...

Sesshomaru: Katsuto wants me to marry his daughter.

You were shocked, you looked at Michiko...

"Her! (whispers) eww no wonder he's pissed..."

Michiko: EXCUSE ME!

She stood up, fire in her eyes...

"You heard me!"

Michiko runs over and jumps on you, you both fall over and start fighting, she throws a couple punches but misses and you kicked her right in the gut, she flew across the room and hit a bookcase, the books spilled out, she starting running at you but you quickly looked at her, she froze...

"Scared?"

Your eyes had turned a demonic red, Katsuto stood up and walked over to Michiko, Sesshomaru walked over to you...

Michiko: Your going to regret messing with me!

"BRING IT BITCH!"

You both ran at each other and started punching each other, she missed and you nailed her right in the side, she fell over and you smirked...

Sesshomaru: ENOUGH!

You looked behind you and Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red as well...

"No it's not enough this little thing needs to learn manners!"

He grabbed your wrist his claws pierced your skin, you whined and fell over, he let go of you and you got up and started walking away, but Sesshomaru grabbed your wrist and growled...

Sesshomaru: Stay! and thats an order!

"I don't take orders from a dog!"

You pulled away and growled at Michiko who was shocked you said that, Lord Katsuto smirked...

Katsuto: Tough girl...

Sesshomaru: Shut up.

You walked out of the room and slammed the giant doors, and you headed for the courtyard...

Sesshomaru's POV

(That girl is driving me up a wall! and so is this Michiko!)

"Lord Katsuto, It would be better if you leave..."

Katsuto looked at you and nodded...

Katsuto: Yeah...besides i have to punish someone...

Michiko started running, and Katsuto chased her, you walked back to your desk and you growled...

"Pathetic girls..."

You couldn't stop thinking about what she said...

_" Stay! and thats an order!"_

_Ayama: I don't take orders from a dog!_

You looked at the crushed bookcase and the books that were everywhere...

"She's gotten stronger..."

You rang a bell and Servants came in...

Servants: Yes?

"Clean this mess, i will be in my room if anyone needs me..."

Servants: Yes my lord!

You walked out of the study...

Your POV

(I hate him!)

You walked into the courtyard and saw Rin waiting for you, you walked up to her...

"Hey Rin"

Rin: What was that big crash?

(Oh, she heard the bookcase smash...)

"Nothing, a couple vases fell over...thats all"

Rin: Oh...so what are we gonna do?

"How about we take a walk?"

Rin: Okay!

You and Rin started to walk through the courtyard...

(I need to blow off some steam anyways...)

**Well! You and Sesshomaru had a moment again... (You: Oh shut up!) Gosh... anyways what does Katsuto think of you and who does Sesshomaru's heart belong to? Find out in Part 8 Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru...**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru

~no recap~

You and Rin walked through many patches of flowers...mostly roses, Rin ran ahead and sat on a bench in the middle of a giant patch of white roses

(Beautiful...)

You sat next to Rin and she smiled at you...you looked up at the sky, cloudless, your hair blowed in the wind...

(I'm only going to be a pain here...so i might as well leave, for Rin's sake...)

You stood up and Rin looked up at you...

Rin: Ayama? Were are you going?

You saw Jaken walking this way, he stopped in front of you guys, he was looking mostly at you...

Jaken: Mi Lord needs to see you...

You smirked, then you looked at Rin...

(Forgive me Rin...)

"Jaken hold Rin back!"

Jaken: Fine...

Jaken grabs Rin and you start running, Rin tries to pull away from Jaken but no luck, she screams...

Rin: AYAMA! DON'T LEAVE!

Your heart breaks hearing her scream, but you keep running...You run for 2 days only stopping to gain your breath for 5 minutes and you keep running...You stopped and fell over next to a tree and laid there trying to regain your breath, images and sounds flooded your mind...It was Rin screaming your name begging you not to go, you felt horrible for leaving her behind, but you had to...

(Rin...please...please forgive me...I'll come back for you soon...)

You stood up and looked at this small village, that was only a couple miles away, you thought to yourself for a few minutes and you decided to go...

(I'm sure they need a body guard...from all of Naraku's demons)

You walked up to the village and passed a couple of villagers, you heard one of them whisper, is that a demon? You sighed and continued walking until you approached this old woman, she was wearing priestess clothing...

?: Who are ye?

"Well i can be your best friend or your worst enemy...so choose..."

?: Hmmm are ye a Wolf Demon?

"Yes, my name is Ayama...Yours?"

?: Lady Kaede.

"Well Lady Kaede...i was wondering, you wouldn't mind a wolf demon staying here?"

Kaede: If ye mean ye, then ye can stay...

"Cool..."

You walked inside Kaede's hut and sit down next to the fire, you gaze into the flames and all you can see is Rin, and she's crying, begging that you come back, you turned away from the fire,not wanting to think about her, Kaede saw that something was bugging you...

Kaede: Whats wrong Ayama?

"Nothing..."

Kaede: I know something's troubling ye what is it?

"Well..."

Suddenly a scent filled your nose, a Hanyou, here?

"Kaede watch out a Hanyou is headed this way and fast!"

Kaede: Its Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the screens into the cabin, he was followed by a girl in school clothes, she was yelling at him...

?: INUYASHA! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!

Inuyasha: Leave me be Kagome!

Kagome: NO! Not until you tell me what happened with Kikyo!

You sat there and watched, until Kagome turned her head to see you and Kaede just staring...

Kagome: Oh... hi Kaede...

Inuyasha saw you and growled...

Inuyasha: What's a Mangy Wolf doing here?

"I could ask you the same thing, you pathetic Hanyou!"

You and Inuyasha glared at each other, both growling, Kagome yelled...

Kagome:INUYASHA! SIT!

Inuyasha fell on his face, you couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked, he glared at Kagome...

Inuyasha: What was that for!

Kagome: When we always meet new people you always get on their bad side!

Inuyasha: Yeah so what!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha was pulled back to the ground, you looked up at Kagome and smirked...

"That's enough..."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at you, you just laid down and tried to go to sleep...

Inuyasha: Your just like my half brother...

He grunted and faced the opposite way, you looked at Kagome...

"Who's his half brother?"

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

You froze and images flooded your mind of him and Rin, you tried to shake them away but they wouldn't leave...

"Sesshomaru, Rin forgive me!"

You cried as you ran out of the hut, and Inuyasha followed because he was curious... You ran to the river and sat down and cried, you couldn't help it even though you had bad times there, you couldn't help but feel so guilty for leaving them, Inuyasha came closer to you...

Inuyasha: Are you crying, over my BROTHER?

"Leave me be!"

Inuyasha came up and sat next to you, he looked at you and he was surprised...

Inuyasha: How do you know my brother?

You looked up at the moon, all you could see was Rin crying and Sesshomaru holding her close, you closed your eyes and looked down...

"I stayed with your brother for a bit..."

Inuyasha: and it didn't work out?

"No...it did but he almost killed me.."

Inuyasha: And you still stayed?

"Yeah..."

Inuyasha: why?

You looked up at the moon and you saw Sesshomaru smiling at you...

"I think... I could possibly...love him."

Inuyasha: WHAT!

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! You finally say it! you love sesshomaru, You: I said i THINK i love him, Me: Sure...**

**Anyways stay tuned for part 9: True Feelings Revealed!**


	9. Chapter 9 Stress

Recap:

You look up at the moon and see Sesshomaru smiling at you...

"I think i...could possibly love him..."

Inuyasha: WHAT?

**Back to the story...**

Inuyasha is having a freak out mode running in circles screaming, you just stare at him blankly...

"Figures..."

Inuyasha keeps running in circles screaming until Kagome shows up she's worried what happened...

Kagome: What happened?

Inuyasha: Ayama likes...

Suddenly a shadow surrounds Inuyasha, it's you,your eyes glowing...

"Don't you DARE!"

Inuyasha looked up at you, he quickly runs behind Kagome, scared to death, you turn back and go back to sitting next to the river...

Kagome: What's your problem?

"EVERYONE!"

You sighed and continued staring at your reflection in the water...ignoring everyone, you saw yourself but you weren't alone...it showed you and Rin playing together, you smiled but then the reflection showed Rin crying when you left...You hit the water hoping it would go away...it did but then you felt as if someone was over you, you felt stressed and stress leads to anger!(foreshadow...)

"Inuyasha!"

You pushed him over and leaped up into the tree...

Kagome: Whats wrong Ayama, first your all emotionless and then you storm out of the hut when a mention Sesshomaru...

You growled...

"Why should i tell you my problems! Your nothing more than a human!"

Inuyasha growled and jumped up and tried to punch you, you chuckled and disappeared but to appear right behind Inuyasha...

"Too slow..."

You sliced his back with your claws, you landed lightly on the ground while Inuyasha hit the ground hard, Kagome screamed and ran to Inuyasha...

Kagome: Are you okay...

Inuyasha: I'm fine DAMNIT! kill her already!

You stared at you claws, the smell of blood filled your nose, you had a feeling like you needed more, you enjoyed their pain, you chuckled, you cracked your knuckles, staring at Inuyasha and Kagome your eyes were blood red, your claws got larger so did your fangs, a red aura appeared around you, you looked back and you saw that they were scared...

"Ready to die?"

Inuyasha stood up and pulled out his sword, he stood there ready to protect Kagome...

Inuyasha: Are you?

"Heheheh i love a guy who'll give me a challenge!"

Inuyasha: Well then your gonna love me!

Inuyasha pulled his sword up, you watched...

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

You watched as a blast came at you, it hit you but nothing happened, Inuyasha stood there in shock to see that the blast went around you, you smirked...

"My turn!"

You disappeared and everything went black, Kagome couldn't see anything she became scared and started running to find Inuyasha...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha looked around her voice echoed everywhere, you laughed...

"I call this Black Terror..."

Inuyasha: Well I'm not scared!

"Oh really..."

You appeared by Kagome she screamed, Inuyasha screamed back...

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

*SLICE*

The blackness disappeared to revealed Inuyasha without his sword, for it was bounced back by the hit he tried at the black barrier,his eyes a burning red...

"Impossible! No one has gotten through Black Terror before!"

Inuyasha: I won't let you hurt Kagome!

Inuyasha charged at you, he was fast...

(Impossible! His blood now smells of a demon...but he's only a Hanyou!)

You blocked another swing of his claws, you lunged at him and bit his arm, you fangs sank deep, he kept swinging you back and forth trying to get you off, but no luck, you sank your fangs deeper, he growled and sliced your back, you let go and landed next to the river, you looked up and growled...

"Your getting better! Foolish Hanyou!"

He ran at you and you jumped up, you had a plan...

Inuyasha: Ready to die!

"Heheh you fell right into my trap!"

You grabbed Inuyasha and yelled...

"HELLS RAGE!"

Fire engulfed Inuyasha but nothing he was fine, he glared at you and sliced your chest, you yelped and Inuyasha threw you to the ground, you looked up your eyes turned back but now your whole body was covered in blood, you breathing heavy... and you watched as Inuyasha was about to slice you in half...you smirked...

"You...your just like Sesshomaru..."

He was about to kill you until Kagome ran and grabbed Inuyasha...

Kagome: Inuyasha don't kill her!

Inuyasha: Why, she almost killed you!

Kagome: She's only stressed! You can't blame her for what you did!

"Excuse me?"

Kagome: I know what Inuyasha was trying to say...

"What!"

You looked at her shocked...

Kagome: You like Sesshomaru...don't you...

You buried your face back into the ground and mumbled.

"Maybe I am stressed..."

Inuyasha turned back and he picked you up, you stared at him...

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha: Well If Sesshomaru kept you like you said he'd do anything to get you back...

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

Inuyasha fell taking you with him, you landed on top of Inuyasha...

Kagome: Were not using her for anything!

Inuyasha got up and growled...

Inuyasha: But what if Sesshomaru loves her back, we could get him to travel with us by force and once we have the Shikon Jewel we can destroy Naraku!

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha got scared for a few seconds...

"Darn i can't use it..."

Inuyasha: Of course you can't Mangy Wolf!

"I DARE you to say that again!"

Inuyasha: MANGY...WOLF!

You kicked Inuyasha where the sun don't shine...(Me:LOL) Inuyasha fell over whining, you turned around you growled at him but suddenly felt pain run through you, you fell over, You were about to faint, you looked up and saw Kouga...

"Kouga..."

You fainted...

**Kouga appears... Well if you read part 1 it said you used to live at his den... wonder whats gonna happen...(You: Why didn't Sesshy save me)Me: Hold your horses woman, he'll be coming soon...(You: Well hurry it up!) Me: Geez...(Whisper) Stupid fan girl... (Your eyes glow red and you stare at me..You: Excuse me?) Me:0.o well better run... (You start chasing me) Stay tunned for part 10 Home? That is if I'm still alive! **


	10. Chapter 10 Home?

Lets make it simple...we start right after you saw Kouga and you passed out from loss of blood...

You woke up to feel the warmth of wolf fur against you...you looked and saw 5 brown wolves around you curled up, sleeping, they felt so nice and so warm...

(Makes me think of home...before it was destroyed...)

Ginta: Ayama! Your Back!

"Ginta! Hakkaku!"

You got up and ran to them and you guys had a group hug, some of the other wolves growled at you...

"What are you growling at!"

Wolf 1: You! Your weak you shouldn't be alive!

Wolf 2: Yeah! Your whole pack was pathetic, thats why you all died!

Ginta: Shut up you wolves!

Wolf 3:Her father was weak!

"EXCUSE ME!"

You turned to face the 3rd wolf he was more buff not really scared of you...your eyes turned red...

"Well tough guy...are you ready?"

Wolf 3: Heh...a pathetic wolf demon like you should be easy!

"Well then you've got nothing to lose!"

The wolf lunged at you first, you growled and ducked at the last second, you sliced the wolf's stomach leaving deep cuts, he growled and lunged at you again but you tried to block but he got your arm and ripped off a chunk of flesh, your arm was pouring with blood...

"Dammit!"

Wolf 3: Heheh pathetic Demon!

Ginta,Kakkaku,and the other wolves: Kouga!

You looked over to see Kouga staring wide eyed at your arm...

Kouga: What happened?

Everyone was silent...

Kouga: DAMNIT WHAT HAPPENED!

Kouga was really starting to get pissed now, your eyes were still red...

"What the hell do you think happened!"

Kouga looked at your eyes and he saw that you were pissed as well...he looked over at the other wolves...

Kouga: What did you do!

Wolf 1 and 2: Don't look at us it was his idea!

They both pointed at Wolf 3, he was cleaning his wounds while Kouga was yelling, there is a thick smell of blood all over the cave, Kouga went over to him and ripped his side up bad, and then he picked him up and threw him at the wall, the wolf lied there in pain...it reminded you of...father...

~~~FB~~~

It was when Naraku attacked your pack, everything was burning, the smell of blood was so strong...You were trying to run away with your dad...

"Daddy!"

Takimaru: Ayama please go! Run now!

"No daddy i want you to come with me!"

Takimaru: I'll catch up, now run!

You nodded and started running, he followed shortly, but then you were grabbed by a tentacle...

"DADDY!"

You were pulled up against this cold body...Naraku...

Takimaru: Release my daughter NOW!

Naraku: And do you know who i am?

Takimaru: I don't give a DAMN! RELEASE HER!

"DADDY!"

Naraku: Well once i get rid of this Wolf, you will be my bride...heheh...

Takimaru: How dare you!

"Daddy please run!"

You dad looked at you stunned but Naraku just chuckled...

Naraku: Your daughter is wise...leave and I'll let you live!

"Daddy he only wants me, please leave!"

Takimaru: No! NEVER!

Your dad turned into a large black wolf (Picture the wolves from Twilight) and boy was he pissed off, his fur was jet black and he had red eyes, blood red...he lunged and took off his tentacles, you were dropped and you ran to your father's side...

"Daddy lets go!"

Takimaru: No you run!

"But daddy!"

Takimaru: RUN!

You started to run in the opposite direction and Naraku tried to grab you again but your dad ripped the tentacle up before it could touch you...

Naraku: Heheh pathetic wolf!

Naraku stood behind your dad and a tentacle went right through him...

"DADDY!"

Naraku: Remember my little flower, I'll be back for you...heheheh

Naraku disappeared and you ran to your dad...

"Daddy..."

Takimaru: Ayama please...go to Kouga's pack...

"But daddy i don't want to, i wanna be with you... i want you and mommy!"

Takimaru: I'm sorry...Ayama...we both are...

"No your not gonna die! I don't wanna lose you!"

Takimaru: I...I...love...you...Ayama...

He smiled but then his body went limp, his eyes went from red to pale white...

"No...NO...NO, DADDY WAKE UP PLEASE!"

You cried so hard and you buried your head in his fur...

"Daddy...Mommy...Everyone..."

(I'm alone...i have no one...no mommy...no daddy...and no friends...)

You looked up at the full moon that was out, your fathers blood stained your outfit, tears rolling down your face...

"WHY!"

~~~End of FB~~~

Kouga started to approach the wolf again but slowly and he had a deathly glare, all of the others backed away...

"Kouga..."

He kept approaching the Wolf...

"Kouga!"

He ignored you and started to pick the wolf up again...

"Kouga!"

You ran to him tears in your eyes...

Kouga: Ayama...

"Please don't hurt him any more...

You buried your head in his chest and just cried...

Kouga: Whats wrong...

"Bad things have happened to me...please don't make him suffer like i did...please...i beg of you..."

Kouga put the Wolf down and he hugged you close, he moved his fingers through your hair...

Kouga: I don't want you to suffer anymore either...

"Thank you Kouga..."

You smiled and hugged him back...

?: Ayama!

(That voice! it can't be!)

You looked and saw him...

"Sesshomaru!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Sesshomaru appears and he sees you with Kouga...but wait isn't your arm bleeding...You Kouga your arm bleeding him covered in your blood= CHAOS! (You: Yay! Sesshy came to get me! Me: yeah,yeah...) When your dad died...TT-TT that was sad...anyways stay tuned for part 11 The Final Decision!, Kouga or Sesshomaru?**


	11. Chapter 11 Kouga or Sesshomaru?

Recap

"Thank you..."

You smiled and hugged him back

?:Ayama!

(That voice it can't be!)

You looked and it was him...

"Sesshomaru!"

Back to the story

You stared at Sesshomaru who stood there...

Sesshomaru: Come now...

You see he had a hint of anger in his eyes, you tried to pull away from Kouga but he held you tighter, he wasn't gonna let you go without a fight...

Kouga: She'll never go with you!

Sesshomaru stared at Kouga...

Sesshomaru: Well then...I'll take her by force!

Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin and got in a fighting stance, Kouga growled and pushed you out of the way...

Ginta and the other wolves: Go Kouga!

You were quiet...not wanting to interfere...

Kouga: Ginta, Hakkaku get Ayama out of here!

Ginta: Yes boss!

"Let me go!"

Ginta and Hakkaku both grabbed you and dragged you out of there... you were outside when you heard a loud explosion...You looked at the wolf den...

"Sesshomaru, Kouga!"

Ginta: Ayama stay here!

"NO! I can't stand to see any of them hurt!"

Hakkaku: So you like the dog too?

"WHAT! No i don't!"

Another loud explosion came from the den except this time there was blue lightning, you, Hakkaku and Ginta stared in horror of what just happened...

Ginta and Hakkaku: KOUGA!

"...it's all my fault..."

Ginta: ? What are you talking about sis?

Ginta and Hakkaku both stared at you curious...

"Nothing...forget it..."

You turned around and looked into the forest... (Everyone's dieing and its all my fault...if i don't leave, my only family will be killed...)

"Ginta, Hakkaku i know you want to help..."

You turned back around and found both of them staring at you...there eyes showed that they were worried...

Ginta: But were following the boss's orders...so we have to stay with you...

"Kouga only said to get me out of there...I'm outside so...you followed your orders..."

Hakkaku: She's right! Come on Ginta lets go kick ass!

Ginta looked at you and smiled and he took off with Hakkaku back to the Den...

(Finally! My chance!)

You began to run through the woods but it seems your having bad luck today...You ran right into Inuyasha...oops... (me:If i remember you tried to "kill" kagome so he still wants to kill you...better hope Kagome's there...or your screwed...)

"oh shit..."

Inuyasha: Found you, you mangy wolf!

"Oh hey Inuyasha...where's Kagome?"

You smiled but he had a death glare in his eyes...

Inuyasha: Why should you know!

"Well if she's around get her the hell outta here!"

Inuyasha thought that meant you were going to kill her so he unsheathed Tessaiga...

*sigh*"Fine don't listen to me! Stupid Dog..."

He pulled his sword up and yelled, wind scar...

(Again? He's more pathetic then his brother!)

You chuckled...and pulled out Dobenkai and waited...

"Heaven's Reflection!"

You sliced the Wind Scar and it was sent back at Inuyasha...there was a big explosion that could be seen for miles...just what you need when your trying to get away again...

"Not so tough now, are we doggy boy?"

The mist cleared to reveal Inuyasha laying on the ground...by the scent...almost dead...You looked and saw his sword 10 feet away back to its cheap sword look...

"Foolish Hanyou...i know you can hear me...using the same move twice on the same opponent is the worst mistake a person can make...remember that and you might not get yourself killed so easily..."

Suddenly the clouds started getting darker, the bright blue sky was gone, the wind started to pick up and Inuyasha started getting up...

(His scent is changing again! Why me...)

Inuyasha looked up at you his deathly red glare watching your every move...

"Inuyasha please... i don't need a fight now!

Inuyasha: Heh, scared?

"Excuse me? can you repeat that, dog breath?"

Inuyasha growled and chuckled...

Inuyasha: I said...You scared...Mangy Wolf!

You froze and growled, he sure knew how to piss you off...

"I don't have time for you, Mutt!"

You started walking away but these claws sank into your arm, and they went deep, you held your tongue not wanting to whine for the guys because it proved you were weak...you growled...

"Let go..."

Inuyasha: Not until i rip you apart!

He sank his claws even deeper, damn they hurt but you still held your tounge, he sliced your back and you yelped and he continued slicing your back, it was like he was whipping you...you couldn't hold your tongue anymore...

"SESSHOMARU! KOUGA!"

Your yell echoed through the trees, Inuyasha chuckled...

Inuyasha: They'll never hear you...stupid wolf!

He stopped slicing your back, blood ran down your back and your arms, the cuts burned like hell...

"Inuyasha...damn you...damn you to hell!"

Inuyasha: Sure whatever...

His eyes returned to normal and so did his attitude...he stared at the blood on his claws and he was pleased that he got revenge, you looked around...you were trying to find their scent but your blood was all you could smell, it was too strong...

Inuyasha: So you ready to die?

He approached you and put his claws to your neck...You felt power come over you, lots it was like your hate was giving you strength...you let it take over you...

"Never!''

You punched Inuyasha with such force he was sent flying 15 feet away...you were about to do more but your wounds prevented that so you stumbled and fell back down...

Kagome: Inuyasha?

You looked over and saw Kagome looking at you and then Inuyasha all she saw was the blood on your arms, because your back was facing the other way, she also looked at Inuyasha claws...blood and lots of it...

Kagome: Inuyasha! What did you do!

"Whats it look like? He almost killed me...again sadly..."

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and boy was she angry...

Kagome: I leave you alone for 5 minutes and look what you do!

Inuyasha: Kagome be quiet!

You heard someone...you turned around and faced the forest...Kagome saw your back and gasped...

Kagome: Ayama are you alright!

"I'm just PEACHY!"

You saw Ginta and Hakkaku come into view they were bleeding badly...

"Ginta, Hakkaku!"

You crawled over to them and they fell over...

"What happened!"

Ginta: Sesshomaru...is...tough...

Hakkaku: Yeah...he is...

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU! WHERE!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

You ignored the sit moment because you were worried for your pack...

"Where's Kouga!"

Ginta: He's still fighting...

Hakkaku: Don't worry about us...go help him...

They both smiled...and then they both passed out...you looked at Kagome...

"Kagome? can you help these guys? please...there my only family..."

Kagome: Sure! You go ahead!

You ignored the pain and got up, stumbled a bit but you managed to get up...you began walking back, but...

Inuyasha: I'm coming with you!

"Heh after what happened right now, your my enemy but...i need all the help i can get..."

You continued walking and Inuyasha followed you...your wounds were beginning to heal, they only looked like small cuts now, you picked up the pace to a full sprint, Inuyasha was slow compared to you, The wind blew through your hair and the smell of blood was in the air...

(Please be alive! All of you ,please, be alive!)

You and Inuyasha came into the clearing to see Sesshomaru and Kouga fighting, Kouga looked badly hurt and so did Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU!

He jumped into the battle and unsheathed Tessaiga and he was ready to fight! Sesshomaru looked over and saw you watching...he growled at them...

Sesshomaru: Are you ready to see true power, pathetic brother?

Inuyasha: Heh, yeah right!

Kouga took the time to come over to you and see you...

Kouga: What happened i heard you scream!

"Then why didn't you come after me!"

Kouga: Sesshomaru...said to leave you be, or he'd kill me...

"And when do YOU,listen to DOGS!"

Kouga: He's stronger then he looks...

"I know..."

Suddenly the wind started picking up again...you quickly looked over and saw Sesshomaru's eyes glow red and his fluff was blowing upward...he was...transforming... Your eyes grew wide as you saw a giant white dog, red eyes, a cresent on his forehead...

"Sesshomaru!"

The giant dog stared at you...it was him...Sesshomaru, he was transformed...and he was angry, he continued to try and attack Inuyasha...

Kouga: Ayama RUN!

"No i can't keep running, i have to fight!"

Kouga:NO!

You ran past Kouga and landed right beside Inuyasha, you pulled out your sword and you were ready to fight!

"Sesshomaru! Look at me!"

Sesshomaru looked at you but he had his teeth bared, he didn't scare you at all...

"Stop this! I'll only ask once!"

He growled at you...

Kouga: AYAMA WATCH OUT!

"Huh-"

Suddenly one of his giant paws kicked you and you went flying right into a tree, you hit with so much force that the tree split in half,(Me:DAMN! You hit HARD!)

Kouga: AYAMA!

You felt that same power from earlier...you used it... you stood up and a Red aura engulfed you...Your teeth grew huge,so did your claws...your body started changing into a wolf, The red aura went away and it revealed you...now a giant white wolf, the same size as Sesshomaru's demon form, you looked around and saw tons of wolves...dieing...you looked at Sesshomaru and beared your fangs, your eyes pure red...

"Time to learn your lesson!"

Sesshomaru was surprised to see you at full power, he growled and he was ready to put up a fight, Kouga and Inuyasha were blown away at your power, they decided not to fight and let you handle it... You howled and it could be heard for miles, you then lunged at Sesshomaru and sliced his shoulder, he growled and tried to bite your neck but missed, you jumped back...your tail was flicking back and forth, Sesshomaru lunged at you next, you quickly avoided and sank your fangs in his back, you shook him around like he was a chew toy, he swiped his claws on your face, he used poison claws, leaving three marks across your face, you dropped him and shook your head it was burning, he took that moment and bit your side, he threw you to the side and you looked up and growled, your fangs stained with his blood, he started to walk to you, his fangs bared as well and stained with your blood, you got up and started running at Sesshomaru, he ran at you as well you both sliced each other, Sesshomaru circled you and you glared at him...

Inuyasha: Ayama! Come over here!

You ignored him and Sesshomaru lunged at you again you moved over and quickly sliced his side, he growled even louder and he kept trying to bite you, he was getting frustrated that you were beating him...

Kouga: Ayama get over here now!

You growled but you quickly ran over to Kouga, just missing Sesshomaru's poison claws you layed down next to Kouga, he jumped on your head...

Kouga: This is my fight too, i want to finish him!

You growled at him and shook your head, Sesshomaru lunged at you again, you quickly moved over and you tried to lung at his neck but he dodged just in time, you jumped back and growled, Kouga regained his footing and stood back up...

"Kouga..."

Kouga turned to face you... you whispered a plan to him...

Kouga: Ayama i can't let that happen...i love you...

You looked down, hurt by his words but you knew this was the only way...he thought for a moment...then he nodded his eyes showed sadness...

Kouga: Okay...

Before Kouga could jump down, you said this...

"Kouga...I...I'm sorry...about everything..."

He turned away and he went back to Inuyasha and told him the plan...he smirked and agreed, you looked back at Sesshomaru...

"Well Doggy Breath you gonna come at me? or I'm i going to sit and babysit you all day?..."

He lunged at you blindly...

(Perfect!)

You jumped up and bit his neck, he bit your shoulder but you didn't care, you held him tight and you looked at Inuyasha, you waved your tail in circles...creating wind and lots of it... Inuyasha lifted his sword and yelled very loudly

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

The blast hit you and Sesshomaru dead on...you felt the blast tearing at your skin, you also looked at Sesshomaru, he smirked and said this...

Sesshomaru: Risking your life to kill me...

"No...to save you..."

He looked at you confused...

Sesshomaru: Why, i tried to kill you?

You ignored Sesshomaru and looked through the blast and saw Kouga who stared at you and just watched...his heart...was crying...

(Me: You have the ability to see people's true feelings when your a demonic wolf... You: Awesome...but sad...)

You howled a long sad howl...it was heartbreaking...

"Kouga please forgive me..."

The wolves around howled along with you...it was beautiful...a black-blue aura surrounded you and Sesshomaru, you both disappeared...

**DUN DUN DUN! You have chosen and it is? (You:*depressed* Sesshomaru... Me: Whats wrong i thought you wanted him? You: Yeah but why did i have to break Kouga's heart in the process? Me: Cause thats how i wrote it! You growl and start chasing me... Me: Well stay tuned for part 12 Happiness or Heartbreak? You: Huh? Me: Well i might change it...haven't decided yet... You: Oh...) **


	12. Chapter 12 Is this what love feels like?

Recap!

You howled...it was heart breaking... All the wolves around howled with you...you looked at Kouga...

"Please forgive me..."

You and Sesshomaru dissapeared...

**Back to the story!**

You appeared right by this tall tree in the middle of the woods, you laid against the tree...your wounds were bleeding badly...

Sesshomaru: Why?

You looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at you but with that same emotionless look...

''What?"

Sesshomaru: You...saved me?

You growled...

"Figures..."

You rolled over on your side...Sesshomaru sat next to you and you ignored him and started to tend to your wounds...

Sesshomaru: My brother could never kill me...

"Yes he can..."

Sesshomaru smirked...

Sesshomaru: How?

You stood up and growled...

"Your pathetic...just like your brother...now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving..."

You started to walk away but he grabbed your arm and he growled...

Sesshomaru: If you ever say that again i WILL Kill you...

"Whatever..."

You pulled away and continued walking...he didn't follow you...

(I know he's gonna follow...I'll give him 30 minutes)

Sesshomaru POV

You watched as Ayama pulled away and continued walking, you decided to not follow her...but your heart was telling you to go after her...

"I don't need her..."

*Yes you do!*

"Huh?"

You looked around confused...who was that...

(I need to get back to Rin...)

*And what if she see's that Ayama's not with you, huh?*

(WTF, Who are you?)

*Your Inner Voice*

(Well leave me alone...)

*Not until you go after Ayama! You know you love her!*

(Go AWAY!)

*Nope!*

(Ugh...Fine I'll go get her but only for Rin...)

*Sure, whatever you say...*

You get up and you begin to walk to find Ayama...

Your POV

You walked right by Lady Kaede...she looked at you...

Kaede: Aren't ye Ayama?

You looked at Kaede...

"Yes...and do you need anything?

Kaede: Kouga the Wolf demon passed by here not too long ago and he said ye were dead...

(He probably thinks Sesshomaru was gonna kill me...)

"Nope, I'm alive as ever..."

Kaede: Would ye like to join me for a meal?

You smiled...you couldn't remember the last time you had a nice meal...

"Sure, I'd love too!"

You followed Kaede into her hut...the smell of food filled your nose...boy you were hungry...Kaede looked at your ripped up kimono...

Kaede: And maybe a new kimono for ye?

"I would love that! Thank you Lady Kaede!"

Kaede went of into a different room to get you a kimono, it felt nice...to have such a generous woman around...You began eating but then...

Villager: AHHH! A Demon!

You looked out the window...that smell...

(Yep, i knew it...only 15 minutes, thats a new record...)

You pulled your head back inside...Lady Kaede was standing there with the prettiest kimono you've ever seen, she handed it to you and grabbed her bow...

"Don't bother...it's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother...just tell the villagers to stand down and you'll be fine..."

Kaede: Why?

"He only wants me..."

You sighed...

Kaede: Are ye going to be alright?

"Yeah..."

You went to the other room and changed into the kimono, the kimono was black with many different flowers all over the kimono (Use your imagination) but all of the flowers are a shade of red. You walked to the door, Kaede saw you...

Kaede: You look beautiful Ayama...i wish Kikyo could have wore this...

You looked at Kaede...

"What do you mean?"

Kaede: I made this for Kikyo but she died before i could give it to her...

"Oh...well I'll give it back..."

Kaede: No ye can keep it...it looks good on you.

You smiled

"Thank you..."

?: Ayama?

You turned around and walked outside...There was Sesshomaru standing there...and he was staring up and down on your body, like he was studying you or something...

Sesshomaru POV

You were walking through Lady Kaede's village trying to find Ayama, you watched as all the villagers hid, some were about to attack...You heard Lady Kaede's voice...

Kaede: Stand down everyone!

As soon as that was announced all the villagers stood back and let you through, you went in the direction Kaede's voice until you saw someone walk out of a hut...

"Ayama?"

She turned around and looked at you...You couldn't help but stare...

*Whistles* *You sure you don't want her?*

Ayama: Hello?

(Go away!)

*I'll be back...heheheh*

Ayama: HELLO?

Your POV:

You were getting pissed he wasn't listening, he was just like Inuyasha...

"HELLO?"

He looked up at your face with the same emotionless look...

(Emotionless Bastard!...)

Sesshomaru: No need to y-

"What do you need?"

Sesshomaru: You still need to repay your debt...

"SINCE WHEN Do i have a debt to pay?"

Sesshomaru: I could have killed you!

"GO AHEAD! I'd rather DIE!"

Sesshomaru grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder, you started yelling...

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING DOG!"

Sesshomaru: I would but your going to run once i do that...

"I DON'T CARE PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!"

Sesshomaru smirked and continued walking with you on his shoulder yelling at the top of your lungs, kicking him...(Me: XD)

~~~2 hours later~~~

You were asleep on his shoulder, you used all your energy earlier kicking and screaming...You were cuddling his fluff (Me: Awww...XP )

Sesshomaru's POV:

You are walking and you look at Ayama...She's fast asleep, cuddling your fluff, she was so cute when she was sleeping,...

(I feel weird...what is this feeling? It always happens when I'm around her...)

*Aww...now thats cute...*

(-_- You again...)

*Mwahahah I'm back! anyways...*

(GO...AWAY!)

*Fine I'll leave you love birds alone...*

(If i could kill you i would...)

*Yeah...whatever.*

Your POV:

You began to wake up, you looked at what you were doing...

(OMG, I was cuddling his fluff! Did i drool?)

You pushed away and fell over on the ground, Sesshomaru stopped and turned around...

(OW! Now my butt hurts...)

Sesshomaru started laughing...

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sesshomaru: What?

"Your Laughing!"

Sesshomaru: And?

"Never mind..."

Sesshomaru held out his hand, you took it but blushed, as soon as you got up you turned around...

Sesshomaru: Your blushing...why?

"Well...Normally you would be all mean...but now your being nice..."

Sesshomaru smirked and continued walking, you followed behind and you began singing Rin's song...

In the mountians,

_In the breeze,_

_In the forest,_

_In my dreams,_

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you_

_Jaken is serving under you,_

_I will wait for you, on my own..._

_Please return to me, waiting all alone..._

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around...

Sesshomaru: Thats Rin's song...

"Yep...i heard her singing it in the castle garden...it was sweet but sad..."

Sesshomaru: Your voice...

"What is something wrong with it?"

Sesshomaru: It's beautiful...

Your whole face went cherry red, you looked away...

"Thanks..."

Sesshomaru came up to you and turned you around, his eyes met yours, you kept blushing...his face was only inches from yours, his amber eyes...so breath taking... Then his lips met yours.

They were so soft...so tender...his tongue licked your bottom lip begging for entrance, but you kept shut...he rammed you against a nearby tree...you gasped which gave him enough time to slide right in, his tounge explored, his hands ran up and down your hips...You broke the kiss, you needed air...

Sesshomaru: Wow...

"Yeah..."

(That was...just...amazing...)

Sesshomaru's POV:

You started walking, Ayama followed she was still red from the moment we just had...

*Heheh see i told you!*

(Tell me what?)

*You do love her!*

(*Ignores inner voice and looks at Ayama*)

*Heheheh, my jobs done...*

Ayama: Come on Sesshomaru!

You smirked and ran right past her, she smiled...

Ayama: Get back here!

She chases you and is giggling the whole time...

(So this is what love feels like...i like it...)

**Aww you two kissed (You: ...thank you... Me: Your welcome ^-^!) Anyways stay tunned for part 13 Happy Reuinon!**


End file.
